Dragon Ball Temporakai: Trunks In Hell
﻿ Trunks At The Check-In Trunks awakes in awe thinking that he did not die, although as he turns to his right he sees he is in the line to be checked into either the other-world or the under-world. He begins gripping his fists in anger,but then accepts that it was his decision and his alone for this to happen. As time ticks by, Trunks sees the frustration building inside of himself due to a lack of patience. After around 6 more hours of waiting he finally loses his nerve and begins to fly over the crowd, he begins to be shouted at, but completely ignores it. When he arrives near the front desk King Yemma asks if he is the one who started the trouble in the lines. Trunks bound to his typical lying pattern as a child declines all accusations fiercely. King Yemma not wanting to start an argument just gets to the point. While reading Trunks file he notices he is a close friend of Goku, King Yemma then goes onto say that any friend of Goku's is probably kind enough to go onto the otherworld. Trunks then tells him he doesn't want to go to the Otherworld he wants to go to Hell. (The UnderWorld) King Yemma then asks why? Trunks replies he would like to help Piccolo deal with the villains in Hell. King Yemma in a straining thought weighs the options. Knowing the rules he decides to decline this. Trunks is aggravated by this,, but knew that would be the likely outcome so he had a plan. As soon as he headed into the direction of snake way he shot a powerful Ki blast onto it making a large gap in between the road. From the hallway down a loud yell is heard from King Yemma, who then announces Trunks is to be sent to hell. ﻿Trunks Introduction to Hell ﻿When Trunks firsts arrives in hell, he begins with having ambitions to find Piccolo and help him with killing old foes, so they are eradicated from the universe. When trunks begins his search he begins looking off in spite of the people who earned their place here as if he wanted to know their stories. Finally when he arrived in a more peaceful grounds he found Piccolo. Piccolo questioned him on how he died, but to his dismay Trunks just replied with,"Its complicated." He did this knowing some consider a suicidal finisher to be cowardly as they are almost always the most effective, but cowardly to prevent further fighting from occuring as if the user doesn't believe in himself. Trunks then contnued the conversation by switching the subject to the commoners issue at hand. When Trunks offered his help he was instantly accepted by Piccolo, as Piccolo knew himself alone would be no match for the coming onslaught. Our Powers Beyond As they began searching for a place with less threats to train in, Piccolo asks Trunks how the Z fighters improved so greatly in such a short period. Trunks starts by explaining that Goten is just like his father a born fighter, and a born hero. He being just like his father could push his limits far greater than any of us ever could have. As for himself he explains that in retrospect does not deserve his power, after he first achieved SSJ2 he was often angry and controlling not being in much control of his emotions. When he first went back into the time chamber he would often show off and be rude to the other Z fighters inside. Although this was occuring with him his father always believed it was a potential being locked inside Trunks. When Vegeta finally devised a plan to unlock the power it was considered cruel and devilish, but most agreed it was the only way to stop the power block and help him gain control of himself. So Vegeta began fighting with Trunks, But Trunks could tell his father was attacking much more viciously then in a normal spar. Trunks began getting the life nearly beat out of him, his overwhelming emotions made him think drastically that his father was evil and unpure again. So Trunks charged his energy to its maximum and released his energy from himself to a so far extent he nearly killed himself, causing severe pain and organ failure, but his body realizing danger released the true extent of his abilities unblocking the lengths needed. He then transformed into a Ultra Super Saiyan 3. After the powers extents were unlocked he passed out almost immedatley being overwhelmed by the new found power. Piccolo then told Trunks that from the lengths he went to and the hardships he's helped the universe through he is one of the most deserving of the power. Trunks chuckles at this, and then declines his deserving. When Trunks was about to explain Pans powers, he and Piccolo sensed two large power levels arriving on their position. The Saiyan TakeOver When the powers arrived on their position they saw that they were saiyans, Trunks began trying to speak with them by asking if they knew any peaceful areas in Hell. The two Saiyans just chuckled and the larger saiyan replied," Our king needs to speak with the one known as Trunks I'll guess thats the one wearing combat armor heheh." Then the smaller saiyan came up and explained that this is of great importance, and their coming rule of Hell depends on Trunks. Piccolo then tells Trunks that these saiyans are not to be trusted, they only have evil intentions for him. Trunks then backs away from the saiyans saying," I think i'd rather not speak with your king." The smaller saiyan then laughs and says," well before we make any hasty decisions let me introduce ourselves, I am Lt. Regino, and this is Sgt. Kaitros we are part of our Kings scouting squad." Trunks then tells them as he said before he did not want to come with them. They then replied saying then they'll have no choice but to take him by force. He then tells Kaitros to attack the namek while he takes care of Trunks. Piccolo then says to them that they have no idea what they're getting into. The saiyans laugh this off and begin their rush towards them. Regino begins his assualt on Trunks with a powerful kick to the ribs, after he begins landing multiple punches into Trunks, chest and and stomache.Trunks quickly gets sick of this and turns up the heat by transforming into a Super saiyan. Regino then says to trunks, You think using that form can't defeat me we have all achieved it. Trunks is shocked at this, and then is angered as he notices them laughing at him. Outraged by their humorous taking to Trunks SSJ level he attempts to punch Regino in the face, but Regino grabs Trunks hand, and knees Trunks in the stomache. Meanwhile Piccolo angered notices Kaitros not paying attention and launches a quick light grenade at him. This blows Kaitros off into the distance, and burns up the side of his neck. Kaitros then turns around angered and launches a Eraser Gun at Piccolo. This easily knocks piccolo out, and makes trunks intensify up to a SSJ2. Regino noticing the great power increase transforms into a Super Saiyan realizing he won't be able to handle Trunks current power at base. When Regino transforms into a Super Saiyan he begins laughing, saying that trunks power isn't even in comparison to his at this level. Trunks brushes this off and charges directly for Regino, Regino easily dodges Trunks charged punch. Then Regino grabs Trunks arm headbutts him in the stomache and does a power kick down onto Trunks back launching him into the ground. At this point trunks is knocked out, and Regino tells Kaitros to pick up Trunks body, and follow him back to the king. Grandpa!!! Trunks awakes to find himself in front of someone very identical to his father, but much older. He asks who he is, and the stranger replies that he is King Vegeta, and his grandfather. Trunks is shocked to hear this, as he was never told anything about his grandfather before. Trunks notices the other two saiyans from before are restraining him, Trunks announcing he has no intentions to fight shrugs free from the two. Trunks goes on to ask how these two are so powerful. King Vegeta replies that they have been here for 50 years they have had ages to train and improve themselves. Trunks then asks what happened to all the saiyans. King Vegeta scuffs multiple times, but eventually replies saying that Frieza had destroyed the entire planet killing almost all unsuspecting saiyans. Lastly Trunks asks how he knows who he is. Which King Vegeta glances at a nearby saiyan woman, and replies saying,"Well we contacted a oracle in hell around 30 years back, he gave us a crystal type ball and it showed us what was occurring with our family and, friends of our family." We saw our son become a Super Saiyan, and beyond as well we saw you, our grandson develop into a great warrior yourself." Trunks then asks why he was contacted. King Vegeta goes onto explain that they need a new prince, as he knows his son has abandoned almost all his Saiyan roots. Trunks is then told that if he agrees they believe they have found the perfect woman for him, her name is Sharotto. Sharotto was considered the most beautiful saiyan in existence, but never wanted to give her heart to a man until she saw Trunks. She then approached Trunks, and Trunks agreed that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but he had to decline as he belonged to someone else on earth. This angered Sharotto and King Vegeta. Sharotto replied,"I am the most beautiful saiyan in existence how could you ever decline me imagine the things I could do to you." Trunks then said he knew she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but that doesn't mean his heart is in the place for her. King Vegeta then said that he seemed like a loyal man, but this was mean't for him, not some earthling girl. Trunks then replied, "You are wrong you have no idea what I feel for her and you can't change that." King Vegeta then said, "Well, it seems bringing you here was a waste of time, as you are worthless to your heritage." King Vegeta then got up and punched Trunks right in the gut and roundhouse kicked him into the distance. Trunks angered at this powered up into Super Saiyan 3 expecting a intense fight to occur. Then right before his eyes his King Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. Trunks could already tell that he was in for a serious fight. Then in the blink of an eye the battle began, they matched attacks blow for blow. No one was gaining any advantage. Their powers seemed dead equal despite the transformation difference. King Vegeta then stepped back and began preparing a Super Galick Gun. Trunks appalled at the massive energy being prepared, just stood in awe. And right before his eyes King Vegeta launched it straight to Trunks. Trunks then unphases himself and launches a Big Tree Cannon as fast as he could. Though without the time to charge the energy he had to pick up during the beam struggle. He seemingly put his whole being into the attack. King Vegeta was starting to lose the beam struggle, until the 3 other Saiyans joined and launched their finishers at Trunks as well. In the end Trunks was overwhelmed. Epilogue After Trunks awoke with his mind in a daze, and was being told that he is now under King Vegeta's rule as a soldier. Trunks began declining, and was continually beaten until he finally agreed to work for King Vegeta. He was then told if he ever tried to spite the King again he would be given no mercy. Piccolo then attempted to save Trunks several hours after he was captured but was ultimately killed by Regino. As for the others in the world of the living they were still grieving over Pan and Trunks death, But little did anyone know Goten and Bulma were developing a plan to find another pair of dragon balls...... Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories Featuring Trunks Category:Trunks